


we go down together

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First fic so be gentle, Fluff, I dont know how to write, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Or Read, herc is a good bf, im gonna probably borrow lots of figurative language from other things.., laf is just a tired sweetheart but is also scary af on the battlefield, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had to have hope. What else was there, in the midst of a bloody war?





	

**Author's Note:**

> as mentioned in the tags, this is my first fic ! let me know where i can improve, please ! also sorry for any historical inaccuracies awkfnksjfnwkfne;rwf  
> also tbh this is kind of inspired from @psikeval's work so props to them for being an outstanding writer !! this aint a series though and the plot is different

Lafayette was simply tired. He would feel himself drifting occasionally during the day, but he couldn't be entirely sure that it was always from his everlasting physical fatigue. The emotional strain from all of the pressure placed on him was a lot to handle, but he still wanted it. He had worked hard to get to where he was, and he'd be damned if he couldn't carry out his duties because 'he was tired' or because he 'needed a rest.' This was warfare; rest was now a foreign concept and an almost comical luxury. Focus was vital, and strategy was everything. His mind was a constant hurricane of ideas and worries. 

He was sat at his desk in the sparsely decorated cabin, sifting through letter after letter of reports that, most of the time, had virtually no evidence confirming their credibility. He was getting word that some of their spies were being found out, and he knew that some of them had already been hanged. He couldn't stop the heavy feeling of fear that would bloom in his chest every single time the issue came to mind. The person that mattered most to him in the world was a spy for the Continental forces. That someone was Hercules Mulligan, and if the tailor was found out, he would undoubtedly be killed for his treason. Most likely hanged in a public square, just to make a point.  
Lafayette had to set his pen down and take a moment to clear the image from his mind. He swallowed thickly, his throat feeling tight from tears that were bound to come at some point. He knew that he couldn't protect Hercules, and he knew that every day that he himself went out on the field just might be his last. But still, Lafayette couldn't come to terms with the nagging feeling that plagued him with every passing moment. He felt very small.

The war was simply unrelenting and the British had spies everywhere, spies that had a chance of survival even if they were found out. The Americans continued to lose battle after battle, lose more and more men. And it was incredible, really, how slowly the American forces recruited soldiers. Lafayette wished that he could personally handle that turmoil, but he was needed just as badly here, up front with General Washington himself. It was frustrating, to say the least, to see it all happen like this. He was wearing down. In spite of it all, he still had hope. He had to have hope. What else was there, in the midst of a bloody war? 

He didn't quite know what it felt like to go insane, but this seemed like madness to him. 

But then there were the very occasional letters from Adrienne, his loving bride that he had left behind in France. Although, he had a very distinct feeling in his gut that he didn't know this woman. At least, not in a practical sense. They had married when Lafayette was merely a teenager, and they hadn't quite done so because they were in love. He couldn't bring himself to say that he loved a woman he had met when he was so young, (he still was quite young) and who lived an entire ocean away from him. All the same, there was a prickling feeling of guilt behind all of his denial, because he had uttered the vows that had declared them eternally loyal to one another. But he wasn't ashamed of the relationship he had with Hercules.

Lafayette forcefully put down the letter he had in his hands, then dropping his head into the crook of his arm and sighing heavily. This wasn't too much for him. He could do it; he just needed to clear his head. Perhaps a bit of rest would help after all.. When he heard someone at the doorway, he shoved these thoughts out of his mind and instinctively straightened his posture, rising hastily from his chair. Evidently, he did so a bit too quickly and swayed slightly on his feet. He shook it off and looked up, blinking with surprise as his eyes met Hercules's. Confusion was the next thing to register, followed by fear. He shouldn't have been there, it was dangerous and astoundingly risky. If the wrong person saw Mulligan, he could be found out. Why was he even here in the first place..? 

"You look tired." Hercules commented softly with a gentle smile, bringing the French general back down to earth. He had a subtle yet unmistakable way of keeping Lafayette grounded. The soldier managed his own weary yet placated smile, rushing forward to hug him tightly. He had to choke down a sob of sheer relief at the feeling of being in his arms again, letting his tired eyes close as he held onto Hercules with absolutely no intention of letting go. His mind was set at ease, and for once, he felt safe again. He hadn't had this sense of security in a long time. He eventually couldn't force back the tears, visibly shaking as he cried as quietly as he could manage. Hercules shushed him softly, simply holding Lafayette.

"It's not safe for you to be here," Lafayette responded after a moment, his voice quiet. Hercules was his solace; he obviously wanted him here, but he valued his safety more than his own selfish needs for comfort. 

"You need rest." Hercules murmured, ignoring Lafayette's statement. He knew what he was risking.

"I need you." Lafayette said in a faint tone, smiling slightly at how banal that had sounded despite the sentiment. Lafayette could feel himself slipping, though, and he was just about dead on his feet. Hercules chuckled softly and picked the Frenchman up, moving his legs up around his hips as Lafayette tightened his arms around the man's shoulders. He leaned his head down to kiss him, able to do with a surprising amount of fire given his current state. He was ceremoniously carried into the makeshift bedroom of the rather small cabin, where he was stripped of a good deal of his clothes before being placed on the bed. Hercules hovered over him for only a moment, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips prior to simply flopping down next to him. For the moment, Lafayette forgot his responsibilities and, for the time being, he had no reason to worry about anything. He was safe here. 

They would be okay.


End file.
